pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's Channel
List of Movies/Games/TV Shows I Have So Far: #Mickey Mouse #Looney Tunes #Merrie Melodies #Rugrats #SpongeBob SquarePants #The Fairly OddParents #Jimmy Neutron #Animaniacs #Scooby-Doo #Family Guy #The Simpsons #Futurama #The Critic #American Dad #King of the Hill #The Cleveland Show #Bob's Burgers #Brickleberry #South Park #Melrose Place #Beverly Hills, 90210 #The Love Boat #The Loud House #Grojband #Brandy & Mr. Whiskers #Yin Yang Yo! #Tamagotchi! #Go-Go Tamagotchi #Alice in Wonderland #Oscar's Orchestra #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Sleeping Beauty #Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers #Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends #GoGoRiki #Happy Tree Friends #Tamagotchi! Yure Kira Dream #Mr. Men #The Mr. Men Show #Mr. Men and Little Miss #Kid Vs. Kat #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Littlest Pet Shop (2012) #Big Hero 6 #Rock and Rule #The Spacebots #Beetlejuice #Madballs #My Pet Monster #Tiny Toon Adventures #Adventure Time #Regular Show #Hotel Transylvania #The Powerpuff Girls #WarioWare, Inc. #6teen #The Amazing World of Gumball #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Pokemon #Super Mario Bros. #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dragon Tales #Sailor Moon #Digimon #Teletubbies #Oliver and Company #Pinocchio #Treasure Planet #Tom and Jerry #PB&J Otter #The Care Bears Family #Hercules #Aladdin #Thumbelina #Cinderella #Steven Universe #University Hospital #Basic Instinct #L.A. Story #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story 4 #Monsters Inc. #Garfield #101 Dalmatians #102 Dalmatians #The Lion King #Big Hero 6 #A Bug's Life #The Incredibles #Avengers #Marvel #Pocahontas #Beauty and the Beast #The Jungle Book #My Life as a Teenage Robot #Dennis the Menace #Maya the Bee #One Piece #Pickle and Peanut #Disney's Marsupilami #The Brave Hero of Italy #Mr. Woop Man's #Grojband #Phineas and Ferb #Cubix: Robots For Everyone List of TV Show Spoofs: *The Powerpuff Girls (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Sailor Bellossom *Sailor Bellossom (VIZ) *Sailor Bellossom Crystal *The Spacebots (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Care Bears Family (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *TurtwigBob TurtlePants *Pokemon (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Bellossom Possible *Dinosaur King (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Turtwigladdin (TV Series) *Kuromametchi (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) *Kuchipatchi's Laboratory *Kuchipatchi the Cowardly Tamagotchi *Kikitchi, Turtwig n Kuchipatchi *Kuromametchi and Cozy Heart Penguin (Tom & Jerry) *The Big Comfy Couch (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Turtwig 'n Pachirisu Rescue Rangers *Talespin (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Looney Tunes (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Kikitchi and Kuromametchi (Timon and Pumbaa) List of Movie Spoofs: *Bellossom White and The Seven Characters *The Wizard of Oz (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Kikitchi (Pinocchio) *Bellossomrella *Bellossom in Wonderland *Kuromametchi Pan *Bellossom and Turtwig *Sleeping Bellossom *101 Characters (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Sword In The Stone (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Character Book (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Turtwig Hood *The Many Adventures of Turtwig *The Rescuers (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Care Bears Movie (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Black Cauldron (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Tuff Turf (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Brave Little Bellossom *The Little Mer-Bellossom *Beauty and The Hulk (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem) *Turtwigladdin *The Turtwig King *Bellossomlina *The Bunny Princess (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Turtwigladdin: The Return of Kuromametchi *Bellossomhontas *Character Story (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Kuchipatchi of Notre Dame *Turtwigladdin and The King of Thieves *Space Jam (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Turtwigcules *The Brave Little Bellossom: To The Rescue *Bellossomstasia *The Bunny Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Bellossomlan *The Brave Little Bellossom: Goes To Mars *A Character's Life (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Bunny Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Turtwig King 2: Turtwig's Pride *Turtwigarzan *Character Story 2 (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Turtwig's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Characters, Inc. (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Chamametchi and Tenderheart Bear *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Treasure Planet (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Brother Turtwig *Finding Pachirisu *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Turtwig King 1 1/2 *Home On The Range (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The TurtwigBob TurtlePants Movie *Bellossomlan 2 *Turtwig (Bolt) *The Princess and The Kuchipatchi *Character Story 3 (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Tangled (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Brave (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Wreck-It Turtwig *The Bunny Princess Christmas (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Frozen (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Bunny Princess: A Royal Family Tale (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Big Hero 6 (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The TurtwigBob TurtlePants Movie: Turtle Out of Water *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Zootopia (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Finding Bellossom *Vileplume (Moana) *The Bunny Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) *The Bunny Princess: Royally Undercover (1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) List of The Spacebots' Adventures Films: List of Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Films: List of Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes' Adventures Films: List of Kuchipatchi and Swift Heart Rabbit's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: Category:1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof